


time's up for charlie

by singingfroggo



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Self-Destruction, Sexual Assault, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingfroggo/pseuds/singingfroggo
Summary: Goddamnit, Dee. It really didn’t have to end this way.You ever just remember that Dee canonically raped Charlie?
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dee Reynolds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	time's up for charlie

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like ppl forget this plot point... i feel so bad for charlie even though he's kind of a terrible person as with the rest of the gang.

Charlie didn’t like to think about this shit. He was a simple man, whose only loves were drawing and singing his heart out, and consuming (and abusing) various inedible substances. 

But being alone with Dee was… not the same as before to say the least. 

He tried not to make it a big deal or whatever, but he couldn’t help but feel at least a little bit nervous. 

Well, it wasn’t as if that was even the _worst_ of people taking advantage of him. But, Dee? 

Charlie had never hated Dee or anything. He just chimed in on the Gang’s taunts when it was convenient. But really, he had a soft spot for her. When he was alone together with Dee, he felt like he actually had a connection to someone. Not that he didn’t value Frank, but being around that greasy, sweatshop-owning man did take a toll on him sometimes. And Mac was always sucking up to Dennis nowadays, to be honest it was really fucking pathetic how in love he was with someone so narcissistic he’d proclaim himself "“the Golden God.”" And as for the Waitress… that ship had sailed. 

That day with Dee didn’t need to end that way. It shouldn’t have ended that way. In fact it started really, really well. It seemed like the two finally had someone to actually confide in without the usual sarcastic remarks that were thrown their way. Then at Dee’s apartment, the two giggled like children and circle-jerked over their awful slam poetry, which they had deluded themselves into thinking was good. But it didn’t really matter if it was good or not, what mattered was that he was having a good time with Dee. Something that seemed so much more tender than his other experiences with the Gang. 

Before either of them could realise it, they found themselves leaning into a kiss. Even now, Charlie was surprised how loving and innocent it had seemed. Once again, they giggled and smiled with embarrassed uh-ohs like high schoolers encountering their first loves. 

You see, it really didn’t have to end like that. It was such a shame. 

Charlie didn’t know how he ended up sprawled against Dee’s ratty mattress, struggling like a disabled starfish. He didn’t know that Dee was that strong, or maybe he was just weak, whatever, but either way he couldn’t push her off, remove the hand covering his mouth. After a brief struggle, he decided giving up would be easier. Hurt less. 

But still hurt, nonetheless. 

It wasn’t trauma. He saw her almost every day, and managed to mostly shrug it off. But when they were alone, god, it was awkward. 

The rest of the Gang knew what happened, but it seemed they really didn’t give a shit. At least they weren’t weird about it. 

And for what it was worth, at least Dee seemed to regret it. At least she was under no delusion that was happened was consensual. Charlie didn’t know if that made it better, or worse. He’d always thought Dee was above Dennis from a moral standpoint. But she was Dee. Despite her rough edges, crudeness and general disgustingness, still sweet Dee. 

_Goddamnit, Dee. It really didn’t have to end this way._

Sometimes, as he was sniffing spray paint or whatever his new infatuation was, he felt some anger spill out. Sometimes he just wished he never had that day with Dee before it had happened, so it wouldn’t feel that bad. 

_Dee, you bitch!_

Very, very occasionally, when he couldn’t take it anymore, Charlie would clench his fist as he was abusing some nondescript substance and cry like a little baby on the floor. And then he’d take so much, he’d pass out and wouldn’t even remember what happened. 

Jeez, he wish he’d forget what Dee had done too. He wished they could talk like normal people again, laugh like normal friends again… maybe even hug and kiss, like friends, he guessed. 

Yeah, Charlie was somehow still sure he loved Dee or something like that. Maybe that meant he could let go. Or maybe that meant that he couldn’t, he really didn’t know. 

Charlie was a simple man. He didn’t want to think about it. Like whatever, it wasn’t a big deal now.

**Author's Note:**

> if someone can write a better character study pls do because this wasnt rly good and i wanna read something that really explores this topic


End file.
